


Mortal

by castronomicaaal



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castronomicaaal/pseuds/castronomicaaal
Summary: Ten separate drabbles containing ten separate hurt/comfort moments shared between Bucky Barnes and Peter Parker.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Mortal

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt list I chose from can be found here: https://hurt-comfort.tumblr.com/post/188843483696/good-types-of-tropes-for-hc

**Huddling For Warmth**

Peter shivers and Bucky pulls him closer to his chest. The broadcasters had announced heavy snow and they both knew it when accepting the mission, but nothing could prepare them for this. Winds whip outside of the cabin, fluttering the shutters into the side of the house. A‌nother frigid breeze rolls in through the cracks in the door. The snow continues to pile up and they remain trapped for the time being. Bucky would give anything to be able to warm Peter, to reduce the bluish tint upon his cheeks. He can’t do more than watch and wait and hope.

✩✩✩

**The Word ‘Wince’**

When Bucky winces sharply due to pain, Peter soberly realizes just how bad the situation is. For now they are curled up along the alleyway floor, dust and debris clinging to their clothing. Peter has Bucky’s head in his lap, carefully cradling his larger frame the best he can. The spot where Bucky’s left arm once was is bare; ragged, torn, and exposed edges of flesh cause bile to rise up in Peter’s throat. It is unimaginable, to be seeing what he can currently see. It isn’t real. Peter shuts both eyes tight and shakes his head. It isn’t real.

✩✩✩

**Waking Up Not Knowing Where They Are**

Bucky startles awake, frame flying forward. He gasps sharply, searching for air and some sort of semblance of where he is. Of _who_ he is. Peter wakes beside him, his hand caressing Bucky’s shoulder soothingly. It does little to calm wild eyes. The older male looks around frantically, trying to pull together his thoughts. He doesn’t know what room he is in. He’s not sure of his name, his life story, who resides beside him in bed – their hand on his body. The only thing he can seem to place is the word comply, though he’s not entirely sure why.

✩✩✩

**DIY Bullet-Removal**

“Sit still, Pete.” Bucky chides, eyes sharp and focused on the task at hand. Peter simply groans in response, turning his head to look away from the scene before him. If he watches for any longer he fears he may pass out. The bullet had entered his side, exiting through his back, which Bucky had promised was a good thing. Now he’s taken to impromptu suturing of the wound to keep Peter from losing more blood. An especially painful stitch causes Peter to cry out and Bucky pauses his ministrations to run his fingertip gently against the boys lower lip.

✩✩✩

**Brushing Hair From Brow**

The doctors told Bucky not to get his hopes up, to keep his expectations low and prepare for the worst. He had not so politely declined. He sits besides Peter’s hospital bed, hands pressed to the metal frame of the bed. He clings on for dear life, watching the poor boy. If Bucky didn’t know any better, he’d say he was just sleeping contently. Bucky’s lower lip wobbles before he sighs and begins to cry freely, breaking down. Gently he brushes the hair from off of Peter’s brow and silently whispers an ‘I love you, please come back to me.’

✩✩✩

**Frantically Feeling For Breath Or Pulse**

Peter can’t breath. He feels as though he is choking on air; thick and heavy and all too constraining as his throat tightens up. Bucky lies on the floor beneath his feet, motionless. A‌ bottle of empty pills lay beside him, steps away from his outstretched hand. Peter kneels before him, frantic at best, and grasps his arm within his shaking hands. He feels around for a pulse, more desperate than he has ever been before in his entire life. Eventually he feels a faint throbbing and chokes out a sob, wrapping Bucky within his arms before calling for help.

✩✩✩

**Otherwise Stoic Character Flinching**

When Bucky swears he spots Zemo in a crowd of people in the middle of New York City, he flinches and recoils backwards, struck completely off guard. To his right, Peter pauses their walk, his eyebrows shooting up wide. He places a tentative hand upon Bucky’s back, his concern for the older male more than evident. He has never seen Bucky do such a thing before – flinch so wildly. It looks wrong, out of character. Peter spends the rest of the afternoon attempting to soothe Bucky, to get him to speak up, but Bucky refuses, his heart in his throat.

✩✩✩

**Gentle Shushing**

“Shh, shh now.” Bucky coos softly, lips pressed to Peter’s temple. Peter clings to him for dear life, sobbing uncontrollably. Big wet tears stain Bucky’s gray shirt but he doesn’t mind in the least bit. Today is the anniversary of Peter’s uncle Ben’s death and Peter had awoken from a nap due to nightmares. Neither speaks up, Bucky settling in and whispering sweet nothings in Peter’s ear while Peter sniffles and cries. Eventually he falls back to sleep, his head pressed against Bucky’s warm chest. Bucky sighs softly, the way only someone who understands could, and sleep finds him too.

✩✩✩

**Fainting**

They’re on the mat sparring intensely when the sudden snapping of bone can be heard. Peter stills, both eyes widening. Bucky freezes as well and pulls away, stepping backwards. Peter’s arm hangs at an odd angle and Bucky grimaces, inwardly kicking himself for ever having hurt the younger boy, let alone so badly. Before he has the chance to think on it too much, Peter’s eyes roll back and he falls to the mat, limp. Bucky races towards him, hands cupping his cheeks tenderly as he calls for F.R.I.D.A.Y to alert a medic that Peter has fainted and needs attention.

✩✩✩

**Desperate Hand-Holding  
**

The gun safety clicks and Peter recoils, hand reaching out for his other half. Bucky takes the offered appendage, clinging on desperately. The bad guy presses his gun to Peter’s temple. Tears well up in his eyes, his lithe frame shaking. Bucky doesn’t want to watch, couldn’t bare to see Peter hurt, but knows he can’t look away. Peter needs him in this moment, needs to look into his eyes and see that it’s going to be okay. That he will be okay. The others are coming, they’re on their way. Bucky hopes he can convey this by squeezing Peter’s hand.


End file.
